Un amour unique mais deux monde différents
by metaleuze
Summary: Dans cette histoire hinata est une jeune servante dans le domaine uchiwa qu'elle seront ces aventures, et est ce que son amour dépasseras le statut social.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un couloir du domaine Uchiwa l'une des plus riches familles de konoha habite "le rois des démons", C'est le maître de ce domaine , les domestiques qui s'y travaillent n'ont jamais vu son visage. Car une règle à était mise en place qui est, que quand le jeune maître arrive dans un des couloirs ou une pièce les domestique lui tourne le dos et attendent qui passe sont chemin.

Notre petite Hinata y travaille depuis quelque temps maintenant , elle était entrain d'effectuer sa tâche avec sa collègue Ino qu'elles entendirent des pas venir du couloir en respectant cet règle elles se retournèrent vers le mur tournant le dos au jeune maître.

Ino: C'est bon maintenant Hinata pfiuu c'était effrayant! (un frissons parcourue son dos en repensant a ce moment)

Hinata: le roi des démons est arrive soudainement.

Ino : Il t'aurait probablement tué si il t'avais vu le regarder (soit plus prudente Hinata)sa va faire 6 mois que tu travaille ici tu ne t'es pas encore habituer aux bruits de pas?

Hinata : Si mais je ne faisait pas attention, je me montrerais plus prudente, je suis desolé Ino.

...: C'est pas si grave , mais soit plus prudente la prochaine fois.

...: Oui !_ Notre maître est le roi des démons mais c'est bien sur un surnom , son vrai nom est Sasuke Uchiwa le seigneur qui dirige le plus grand domaine de Konoha , nous qui travaillons dans cet étrange domaine l'appelons le roi démoniaque_

elle marchèrent vers leur prochaines tâche, pendant ce moment des domestique discutèrent du roi démoniaque.

domestique n°1: Se n'est pas la seule raisons pour laquelle nous l'appelons le roi démoniaque son visage aussi est effrayant.

domestique n°2: Et cette régle! "les domestique ne peuvent pas regarder le maître dans les yeux" c'est trop ^^!

domestique n°3: mais c'est convenable pour le roi démoniaque

tsunade : mesdemoiselles ! garder vos bavadages pour plus tard, et cette régle et ainsi parce les domestique avec leurs statuts inférieur ne doivent pas rentrer dans le champs de vision du jeune maî maître vis dans un monde différent du notre.

Tous les dimanche Hinata est en congé, tous les dimanches elle marche en ville, en rêvassant et en pensant au domaine Uchiwa.

Hinata : je pense que aucune domestique est assez courageuse pour se tenir aux côter du roi des démons.

...: TOI ATTENTION!

il y eu un bruit sourd, un jeune homme aux yeux noir profond et des cheveux qui semble doux et d'un noir brillant tombe non saute du pont.

... : où est passé Uchiwa sama

...: il s'est encore enfuit , il a dit qu'il voulait être seule.

...: Et bien, il reviendra la nuit tombée.

j'ai bien entendu ils l'ont appeler uchiwa sama ce qui veut dire que cet homme est le roi des démons!

sasuke tenait hinata avec un bras au niveau de sa taille et son autre main était sur sa bouche.

elle paniqua , ces joues deviennent de plus en plus rouge , il la relâcha et recula un peu.

sasuke: je suis désolée pour ça

hinata le regarda, elle ne le trouvais pas effrayant, elle le trouva même séduisant.

sasuke : vous allez bien mademoiselle , si je vous effrayer j'en suis désolée.

hinata : e..euh non ne v..vous inquiétez pas !

sasuke: ah très bien , dit est ce que vous habitez dans les environs de la ville?

Hinata suivait Sasuke à travers des rue du village.

hinata : _ah lala dans quel situation je me suis mise, il est le roi des démons il semble qu'il ne me reconnait pas ce qui est naturel pour un gars qui ne regarde pas ces domestiques dans les yeux_

sasuke: incroyable

hinata : Hein!

sasuke : Ce village je ne savais pas qu'il était si vaste

hinata : est ce q...que c'est la première f...fois que v..venez ? _pourtant ces vos terres_

sasuke : je suis venue ici seulement quelque fois, il ne me laisse habituellement pas sortir beaucoup.

hinata : _je suppose qu'il n'est pas libre de faire ce qu'il veut._

sasuke : ah je me suis pas présenter je m'appelle naruto

hinata : ah il me sembler que les hommes de tout ta l'heure vous ont appeler sasuke sama

sasuke : oh vraiment! (regard effrayant)

hinata recula de peur

sasuke : c'était surement votre imagination je suis juste un fils d'une famille riche

hinata :_ il est a en incognito _j..je m'appelle H...hinata une fille parmis dans d'autre de ce village.

une main pris la sienne , elle sentit toute de suite une douce chaleur dans cette paume.

sasuke : juste une citadine, donc me montra-tu les alentours hinata.

_comment ne pas s'enfuir devant un si beaux sourire._

sasuke : hum qu'est ce que c'est ?

hinata : c'est une boutique de pain frit.

marchand : c'est un peu cher mais c'est délicieux

une liasse de billet est tomber de la poche de sasuke.

sasuke : j'en prendrais deux

le marchand regarda sasuke en deux fois.

hinata : A.. Attendez

sasuke : le marchand a dit que c'était un peu cher

hinata : avec tous cette argent vous aurez pu acheter la boutique entiére

sasuke : hn

il mangèrent leurs pain frit sur un banc isoler prés d'un lac.

sasuke : Délicieux , je n'ai jamais manger un truc aussi bon

hinata se retient de rire devant autant d'innocence

sasuke voulut faire le tour des boutiques comme un gamins qu'il découvre toutes sortes de cloche sonna à 18h.

hinata est épuisée par cette journée

sasuke : ah je ne savais pas qu'il etait si tard , bien a la semaine prochaine alors !

hinata releva la tête est revit son sourire angélique, elle sentit son coeur battre à la chamade;

hinata : j...je ne viendrais p...pas.

sasuke se retourna est dit tout simplement

sasuke : j'attendrais( avec un petit sourire.).

_je pense qu'il a déja remarqué que je ne pouvais pas refuser_.

Une semaine passa, en ce moment nos deux héros sont devant une boutique de gaufre

sasuke ; de tout se que j'ai manger ce que je préfère est la crêpe de salade, mais cette gaufre est incroyablement délicieuse.

hinata : O...Oui

il marchèrent vers leurs banc habituelle.

hinata : bien mangeons

sasuke : tiens prend celle-ci

hinata : p..pourquoi , ce s...sont les mêmes.

sasuke : celle-ci est brûlée

hinata : tu n...n'as pas besoin d...de l'éch...changer avec la mienne .

sasuke : c'est bon

depuis ce jour , nous nous promenons dans le village chaque weekend , mais pendant la semaine la situations na pas changer , mais sans m'en rendre compte j'attendais avec impatiente chaque dimanche car je m'amuse avec lui.

sasuke : hinata connais tu le domaine uchiwa par la bas

hinata : oui , mais je me pose une question comme quoi pourquoi le maitre de ce domaine ne veut pas regarder ces domestique dans les yeux.

sasuke : comment sait-tu sa ?

hinata : je l'ai appris d'une amie

sasuke : je l'ai entendue aussi d'un ami ,mais ce que je sais aussi c'est que ce jeune maitre est manipuler par ses servant qu'ils sont la beaucoup plus longtemps que lui , donc a la mort de sa famille il sont pris le pouvoir et l'ont enfermée dans le domaine sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

hinata le regarda avec un air triste , et pensa que toutes ces rumeurs qui sont se mises en place sur lui sont juste fausse , il n'est qu'une victime.


	2. Chapter 2

la semaine recommença pour nos deux héros, hinata marcher dans les couloirs en repensant a son dernier weekend avec sasuke , il y a plu a ce weekend ci , ils étaient sous l'averse , sasuke la protégea avec son chapeau puis lui dit.

...: tu ne prends pas soin de toi , je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser seule.

hinata rougit en repensant en ce moment, elle continua de marchait elle passa devant une porte entre-ouverte lorsqu'elle a entendue la conversation elle s'arrêta net au niveau de la porte.

majordome : Uchiwa-sama en ce moment vous sortez en douce pour retrouver quelqu'un!

sasuke : peut être bien

majordome : si vous plait soyez très prudent vous êtes le maître de ce domaine , une seule faute et vous pourriez nuire le nom de votre famille.

sasuke : je sais

hinata repartit après cette phrase, puis se mis a penser après cette révélation.

hinata : _je vois , c'est vrai cela semblait si naturel , si plaisant , je me sentais si relaxée mais c'est un maître et dans la réaliser de vais avoirs des ennuies si je le regarde dans les yeux , je n'ai pensée qu'a moi , faut que je reviennes à ce qui était avant, je ne peux pas rester comme ça_.

sasuke : quoi tu déménage ?

hinata : Oui

sasuke : c'est assez soudain , tu aurais pu le dire plutôt.

hinata : Mon père a une promotion dans un autre village donc ce n'est qu'un au revoir. _c'est la fin je ne pourrais plus regarder ces yeux d'un noir que j'aimais regarder toute la journée, je ne mérites pas de me tenir à ses cotée_

sasuke : je vois tu vas me manquer , je vais perdre ma petite gourmande

hinata : hum , sur ce laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose une dernière fois comme un cadeau d'au revoir.

sasuke : un cadeau?

hinata : tout ce que tu veut

sasuke : et si c'est pas une chose?

hinata : je pense que c'est bon

sasuke : alors pourrais-tu te mettre contre le mur

hinata : comme ça

sasuke: ouai juste comme ça

sasuke s'avança posa ces mains des deux coter de hinata

hinata : qu'est ce que tu fais?

il posa ces mains sur les épaules d'hinata rapprocha son visage du cou de la jeune femme, elle a le coeur qui bat a la chamade puis elle sentit les lèvres de sasuke se posait sur sa peau délicate.

hinata donna un coup de poing a sasuke.

hinata : Qu'est ce que tu fais !

sasuke : je prenais juste mon cadeau

hinata ; mais pourquoi un baiser et pourquoi dans le cou! (elle serras les poing ) juste car j'allais dire au revoir

sasuke ; C'est bon je suis sur que se reverras j'en suis sur , donc je crois que c'est un au revoir

hinata : _la prochaine qu'ont se verras ça sera dans le château mais tu me remarqueras même pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux_.

sasuke: merci d'avoir jamais demander qui j'étais vraiment, au revoir.

hinata : _je suis que idiote c'est vraiment insupportable que nous vivons dans des mondes différents j'aime quelque qui mes inaccessible_.

ce soir la hinata pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur le petit banc ou ils avaient l'habitude d'y aller puis elle rentra au château où les larmes coulèrent silencieusement.

la semaine recommença avec notre hinata qui avait le coeur lourd de triste avec des cernes sous les yeux qui ne signifie son manque de sommeil.

ino ; Hé, hinata est que tu va vraiment bien tes yeux sont gonflés

hinata : Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas , j'ai juste mal dormir

Ino ; hum d'accord , tu veux bien prendre soin des fleurs font aller les mettre dans l'eau fraîche

hinata : ouai bien sur

elle marcha dans les couloirs du domaine seul avec un très jolies bouquets de lavande fraîche et quelque orchidée blanche.

hinata : _c'est comme ci je suis tombée amoureuse d'un dieu de toute façon je suis toujours dans le même château que lui je crois que je devrais être heureuse mais savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux sa me fend le coeur_.

Des bruits de pas se fit entendre hinata essuya des larmes et se tourna vers le murs le coeur battant

hinata : j'ai toujours étais effrayer par ses bruits de pas mais maintenant je sais qu'elle appartiennent a l'homme que j'aime ce qui rend le bruit de ses pas douloureux.

sasuke : est ce que tu sais qu'il y a 40 domestique dans ce domaine parmi elle , il y a une fille avec qui j'ai toujours voulue parler (_j'étais impressionner qu'elle tienne tête à mes majordomes alors que moi même j'en avais peur , je n'ai fais que suivre ce qu'ils m'ont demander_. le statut social m'importe peu, mais dans le château je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir quoi ce soit avec elle, donc durant les jour de congés de cette domestique je suis allée en ville en espérant la revoir , je l'ai toujours fait

hinata : _je n'ose pas me retourner , je suis heureuse mais je suis une domestique et lui un maître, je ne dois pas pleurer._

sasuke ; je te cherchais hinata

hinata : _oh non mes larmes coulent je dois trouver quelque chose pour partir_ . je ... n...ne suis p...pas H..hinata.

sasuke : je vois , mais je peux encore voir la marque que je t'ai fait dans le cou _son regard se transforma en roi des démons_.

hinata : sa veut dire qu'a ce moment

sasuke : tu peut dire ce que tu veut

il s'avança vers hinata toujours tourner vers le mur jusqu'à être devant elle main posait contre le mur, il se rapporcha de son oreille.

sasuke ; tous ce que je voulais c'était de te revoir et te parler hinata

hinata : _je me suis mise à nouveau dans l'embarras je ne peux pas c'est contre les règles de ce château._

sasuke ; je sais mais

il fit retourner hinata délicatement posa ces grandes mains sur ses joues , essuya ces larmes avec plein de douceur

sasuke : je veux juste te regarder

hinata : _je ne peux plus détourner les yeux._


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le domaine uchiwa les servante parlèrent entre-elles , il y aurait une rumeur comme quoi il allait accueillir une invitée mais quel genre d'invitée est, des bruits de pas lent se font entendre, toutes se retournèrent ainsi que hinata, les pas s'éloignèrent.

servante 1: vous avez remarquer que ses pas avait ralentit

servante 2: j'ai ressentit son regard sur mon dos, ah hinata tu es toute rouges.

hinata : ah bon ?

servante 1: tu as attrapée froid?

hinata : tout va bien , nous devons reprendre le ménage.

il y une règle comme quoi tous les domestique doivent se tourné vers le mur car les domestique ne doivent pas rentrer en contact visuelle avec le maître.

La vérité c'est que je suis la seule a connaitre le vrai cotée de sasuke-sama.

sasuke: Hinata par ici tu es venue. il lui faisait signe avec un sourire qui fit rougir hinata.

hinata : sasuke-sama.

sasuke: j'avais vraiment cru que ne viendrais pas , car je sais que tu es forcée de te faufiler en dehors du château pour que nous nous voyons. Quand bien même je suis heureux qu'ont puissent se voir.

il marchèrent quand sasuke aperçus une personne du château il passa son bras autour des épaules et l'en mena dans un autre endroit

hinata : _cette joie qui s'illumine dans mon coeur me fait toujours courir vers lui même si je sais que ce bonheur durera pas, après tout c'est un maître_

tsunade : donc aujourd'hui nous recevons un invité alors écouter toutes les consignes.

hinata : _un jour il devra certainement se marier à une lady convenable pour lui_

Hinata marchait avec un tas de serviette, Des bruits de pas se fît entendre dans le couloir , elle se tourna vers le mur comme la règle le dit.

une main se claqua violemment sur le cotée d'hinata.

...: HEY toi , tourne toi par ici quelle servante grossière comment pouvez-vous tourner le dos à une invitée.

l'invitée voulue forcée hinata a se retourner.

...: qu'elle est donc cette éducation que l'ont ta donnée!

hinata: hum nous ne devons pas croiser le regard des nobles et il absurde de tourner nos visages vers eux , c'est la règle ici _. elle est effrayante_

...: que c'est stupide tu es très belle, très bien durant mon séjour tu seras ma dame de compagnie.

hinata : qu..

...: je vais rester dans le domaine quelque jour, et je me suis déjà perdue

hinata : um ... qui êtes vous ?

sakura : je suis sakura , la fiancée de sasuke-sama

hinata : _FIANCÉE!_

sasuke : pourquoi cet engagement a était prise sans mon accord

majordome : nous avons pris cette décision car la dame est convenable pour vous sasuke-sama

sakura : c'est exact , je suis la fille d'un riche marchand en pleine expansion en ce moment , mais ma position n'est pas comparable avec la votre. il s'agit d'un mariage politique ce que nous voulons c'est une connexion avec une famille noble , de mon côté vous recevrais une importante dot.

sasuke : je suis profondément désolée mais je choisirais mon épouse moi-même.

majordome : pour l'instant pourquoi ne pas rester quelque temps parmi nous pour mieux vous connaitre.

sakura : aha oui vous avez raisons

majordome: oh faite que fais cette servante ici

hinata sursauta

sakura: voici hinata je l'emprunte comme dame de compagnie pendant votre séjour,elle est très mignonne j'adore les belles choses, qu'en pensez-vous sasuke-sama n'est-elle pas mignonne.

sakura poussa hinata vers sasuke , leurs regards se croisèrent.

hinata : Il est effrayant! ah nos yeux se sont croisée alors que nous somme au château.

sakura: c'est décidée je serais votre invitée pendant quelque jours,mon futur époux.

un nouveau jour ensoleillé, nous deux héros et sakura était entrain de faire une balade sur les plaine derrière me château. deux héros et sakura se promenèrent , sakura était très joyeuse.

sakura: vos terres sont magnifique , si nous nous marions je pourrais me promener tous les jour n'est ce pas?

sasuke: hn, vous n'êtes pas contre ce mariage arrangée

sakura: se sont juste les affaires, mais il y a longtemps j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un malheureusement des gens comme nous avoir un mariage avec une personne qui ne nous rapporteras aucun bénéfice ne nous est pas permis. et toi hinata il y a t-il une personne que tu aimes?

hinata: hein

sakura : oui il y en a une je suis sur tu es tellement jolie , dit moi quel genre d'homme est-il?

elle serras hinata dans ses bras, après elle la lâcha elle lui disant qu'elle l'aiderais mais elle ne savait pas que l'homme est son futur fiancée.

hinata : elle a ressentit aussi des sentiments interdit , mais maintenant elle a trouver un homme digne d'elle, je n'ai pas bien que je continue a avoir des sentiments pour sasuke-sama.

la journée continua dans cette lancée , la soirée commença a arrivée, en ce moment hinata et sakura sont dans la chambre de celle-ci.

sakura: dit hinata quel genre de robes dois-je mettre?

hinata: elle sont toutes jolies

sakura: oui n'est-ce pas ... qu'elle est-ce ce bruits

sasuke: je suis opposée a ce mariage pourquoi décide tu tous sans que je donne mon avis, c'est comme les servantes je veux les regarder et les remercier mais avec toutes celles avec qui j'ai discuter tu les a virées.

majordome: vous êtes encore trop jeune.

le majordome sortit de la pièce sakura et hinata rentrèrent dans la pièce , sakura s'avança vers sasuke et hinata resta a l'entrée.

sakura: vous savez si vous m'épousez vous aurez une grande dot, et je vous aiderez a récupérer votre demeure, je suis certaines que fera un très beau couple, n'est ce pas hinata?

hinata a un regard horrifié , elle s'inclina regarda sasuke pendant un bref instant pour sortir de la pièce.

hinata: _je n'en sais rien , je ne suis pas contre pour qui se bat ou bien ce qu'il lui faut , je ne peux rien faire_

pendant ce temps sasuke regarda hinata partir avec une onde de tristesse dans les yeux.

le lendemain hinata était occupée a ses tâche ménagères.

hinata: je ne vais vraiment pas bien car j'ai tellement poids qui me pèse comme le statut social, les fiançailles ,mon amour et mon impuissance dans tous sa

elle continua a pensée quand des bruits de pas se fît entendre, elle se retourna vers le mur.

hinata:(il y a encore quelque temps ,tout ce que je savais sur lui était le son de ses pas que j'entendais dans mon dos c'est la distance qu'il existe entre mon maître et moi je n'avais pas a franchir cette ligne , c'est ridicule pour une servante de vouloir être a ses cotée.

une main qui l'attrapa par le bras la sortit de ces rêveries , sasuke marcha vers hinata l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers une pièce vide.

hinata: hinata-sama

sasuke: je savais que s'était toi rien qu'en regardant ton dos mais plus important ne tremble pas s'il te plait, je ne vais pas l'épouser.

hinata rougit rien qu'a cette déclaration.

hinata: non s'il vous plait épousez la._je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous,peu importe je peut vous aime_

par contre sasuke a cette révélation se cogna la tête contre la porte qui se trouvais derrière lui.

hinata : SASUKE-SAMA

sasuke: je viens juste de me faire repousser

hinata: hein

sasuke: la fille que j'aime vient de me dire d'en épouser une autre (c'est le truc qui tue)

hinata : ce n'est pas ça , mais je n'ai rien a vous donner aucun bien aucun pouvoir qu'a sakura-sama, je ne suis qu'une simple servante.

sasuke l'écouta mais dés qu'elle prononça ses dernière parole il l'attira dans ses bras.

sasuke: Et alors? je n'ai besoin de rien, dans ce domaine ou qu'il y a que les majordomes qui décide que personne sauf toi et tu demande rien en retour tu n'as idée combien c'est agréable pour moi , je veux que tu reste a mes cotée

hinata: sasuke-sama.

une porte grinça , sakura entra dans la même pièce que nous deux amoureux

hinata : sakura-sama

sakura s'enfuit mais hinata de peur que tous soit découvert, la poursuivie avec sasuke qui la suivait.

hinata : attendez sakura-sama

sakura: je te cherchais partout puis j'avais cru entendre ta voix donc je m'étais inquiéter , mais savoir que le maître de ce domaine me tromperait appelle son majordome pour que je lui parle de tous ceci.

hinata : NON! je vous en prie ne punissez que moi , c'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de lui sans tenir compte de mon statut social,alors je vous en pris ne ruinez pas sa réputation.

majordome: quel est tout ce bruits!

sakura eu un regard qui fit frissonnait hinata

sakura: j'ai vu quelque chose d'horrible

tout le monde regarda sakura , hinata paniqua , sasuke resta calme malgré son angoisse grandissant en lui.

majordome: quelque chose d'horrible

sakura: oui, ça ma rendu tellement malade que je ne pouvais supporter , ce que j'ai vu concerner sasuke-sama, je l'ai vue se cogner la tête contre le mur de sa chambre.

tout le monde avait un regard surpris par cette révélation sasuke rougit et hinata se sentit nerveuse.

sakura : sa tête gonflait , il suppliait cette servante de rester prés de lui c'est pathétique il s'est juste cogné la tête , il y en fait toute une histoire. Je ne veux pas d'un mari aussi stupide, j'aimerais annuler cet engagement.

majordome: annuler cet engagement simplement a cause d'un chose comme ça! pourquoi?

des étoiles brillait autour de sakura et tourna sur elle même.

sakura : eh bien je suis une beauté non ?

majordome : hein?

sakura : de plus je suis douée et très riche! j'avais choisit sasuke-sama car il est jeune et qu'il est issus d'une très bonne famille, donc je me dois de choisir mon mari très soigneusement vous savez? donc si je l'épouse, il semblerait que je vais traverserait quelque problème , alors non merci!

hinata courut vers elle

hinata: attendez sakura-sama

sakura se retourna et sourit à hinata

sakura: en outre ne t'avais-je pas dit ? je soutiendrais toujours les jolies jeunes filles.

le lendemain sakura repartit a son carrosse raccompagnée par sasuke.

hinata posa sa main sur la fenêtre et la regarda partir mais elle n'était pas seule d'autre servante

servante n°1: oh l'invitée pars déjà!

servante n°2: je me demande si quelque chose c'est mal passé avec le roi démons

hinata continua de regarder par la fenêtre quand elle repensa:

flash bac

sakura : j'ai toujours admirée ceux qui peuvent surmontée leur position sociale par amour, parce que moi j'ai renoncé il y a bien longtemps, mais tu sais il n'y aura pas un jour sans que tu pleures quand bien même l'aimeras-tu quand même?

fin du flash bac

hinata sortit de sa rêverie et vois que sasuke la regarda avec son sourire angélique

hinata: _oui quand bien même , je veux rester à ses cotée même si ce que nous attends devant nous est un chemin parsemée d'embauche. _


End file.
